


Comforting confession

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has loved the reader since he was ten, Drinking, F/M, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, broken hearted Barry, the reader also loves Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi it's me again. Could I have a Barry smut where The reader tries to comfort him because he's depressed after his break up with Patty, then at some point she confesses her feelings for him and he tells her that he has feelings for her too but he starting dating Patty cause he thought that I would never like him back. Then you know they get down to business *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting confession

"Morning guy ! ! ! I brought your favorites" I cheerfully entered star labs with two trays of coffees.

"Ooooh thank you y/n I really needed it" Cisco jumped up and grabbed his coffee.

"Yes thank you y/n ! We've been so stressed lately with zoom that we're barely getting any sleep" Caitlin approached me, exhaustion was written all over her face.

"Where's Barry?" I asked as dr. Wells and Joe also got their drinks.

"Running away his heartbreak" joe sighed as he walked away.

"I'll go talk to him" I grabbed mine and Barry's coffee and went to go look for him. It didn't take long though, he was on the treadmill running. I slowed it down gradually until he was walking.

"Can you turn it back up? I'm not done"

"No, you need a break." Barry stepped off the treadmill "I bought you a coffee, come sit with me" I held up his coffee. We sat down and drank in silence.

"Thank you for the coffee y/n" Barry spoke up after five minutes of dead silence.

"It's alright" I reached over and squeezed his hand. I looked at him and studied him, the guy looked like a total mess. "Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe we can go see a movie, we haven't been to the movies together in months. I miss hanging out with you"

"I would really like that actually" Barry had a weak smile on his face. "The question now is, what movie" I bit my lip before responding.

"You choose"

"Really ! ! ! Wow so what if I pick a boring one?"

"I'd still go, I mean I'll end up falling asleep but I'd still go with you"

"Alright" my heart melted a bit when Barry's face lit up with excitement.

"Ok well I have to head off to work but text me the movie and what time it's going to start ok?" I got up and threw my coffee away.

"Ok, and just to let you know I'm not going to actually pick a boring movie."

"Good" I pulled him into a hug. "I'll see you later Barry" I murmured against his shoulder.

"I'll see you later" he replied back. I could of sworn he was smelling my hair when I was pulling away. With that I walked out of the room and went to work.

*after work*

Throughout the day we were texting each other movie titles until we ended up agreeing on watching ghostbusters. It was now six and I was rushing to finish getting ready. Barry texted me that he was less then five minutes away. Thankfully I got my shit together by the time I heard Barry knocking on my door.

"Hey" I let out breathlessly said as I answered the door.

"Are you ok?" Barry asked as he was trying not to laugh as my state.

"Never better" I replied "let's go" Barry stepped aside as I stepped out and shut the front.

"Let's hope it lives up to the hype" Barry's hands were buried inside his jacket as we walked to the taxi.

"Of course it will ! ! ! Chris hemsworth is in it" I laughed as we got inside the taxi and left to the movies.

*time skip*

"Ok ok so the movie wasn't the best BUT Chris's character was hilarious" I rolled my eyes as I unlocked my front door and stepped inside. Barry kept teasing me the entire ride back that the movie was no where near as good as the original.

"That's because they made him dumb" Barry laughed as he plopped himself down on my couch while I went into my kitchen.

"Whatever, do you want some wine?" I shouted as I opened up my refrigerator and got it.

"Sure" I went to my cabinet and got two wine glasses out. Walking back I handed him his glass and poured some wine in before pouring some in mine "Thanks"

"It's no problem" I replied as we started talking about random stuff. An hour and an empty bottle of wine later we needed up on the topic of ex's.

"Why do I have such bad luck when it comes to dating wrong with me y/n?" Barry's mood was heading south again.

"Hey you listen here ok" I set my glass on my coffee table. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are a sweet and caring guy who happens to save the city in his spare time. Those are some of the many reasons why I've fallen in love with you."

"You love me?" Barry looked at me surprised.

"Ah shit I knew that last glass was a bad ideas. Listen it's ok if you don't feel the same, I get. Just forget I said anything" I got up and quickly took the empty wine bottle and glass into the kitchen.

"Y/n stop" I felt Barry's hand on my shoulders before turning me around so I could face him. "Why didn't you say anything to me about your feeling towards me?"

"I don't know" I tried to avoid his gaze. "It's just so cliché you know? Falling in love with your best friend. I tried so hard to push these feelings aside but they come back every time."

"Are you serious?" Barry chuckled as he cupped my face. "I've been in love with you since we were ten." Barry started laughing quietly " huh I guess I just realized the answer to my question earlier. The reason why none of my past relationships haven't worked out is because I was only in them to get over you." Barry rested his forehead against mine "I am in love with you y/n" he whispered before I felt his lips against mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I kissed him back feverishly. My fingers were tangled in his short hair as he backed me up against the refrigerator. I moaned into the kiss as he hooked his arms around my thighs, lifting me up and grinding into me.

"Barry the bedroom, unless you want to do it on my kitchen floor?"

"Your bedroom" Barry bit my lip before he carried me to my room. Once inside we undressed each other and before I knew it I was squirming under Barry's touch. "Stop moving" Barry smiled at me as he was kissing his way up my thighs.

"I can't help it" I smiled back as I felt his hot breath against my core before I felt his tongue licking my pussy. "Of fuck" I moaned as one of my hands gripped his hair and the other one gripped my bedsheets.

"You're so sweet y/n" Barry murmured as I felt two of his fingers inside me. I was putty in his hands, my moans grew louder and louder as Barry started to pump his fingers inside me.

"Barry I'm close" I moaned

"Hold on" Barry removed his fingers and started to kiss his way up my body until I was face to face with him. He gave me a lingering kiss as he lined himself up against my pussy before he push himself inside me.

"Fuuuck" I cursed against his lips as he filled me up. He waited a few minutes for me to adjust before I gave him the ok to start moving. Moans and groans started to fill the room as we were getting more into it.

"I love you y/n" Barry kept repeating as he started to pick up his pace.

"Of God I love you too Barry" I started to scratch his back when I felt his thumb playing with my clit.

"You're close aren't you. Let go Sabrina, it's ok" Barry egged me on as I was getting close to cumming.

"BARRY ! ! !" I held onto him as I felt myself cumming around his cock. "YESSSSSS"

"Y/N" I felt him cumming inside me. "Oh god" he whimpered as we rode out our orgasms.

"Wow" was all I managed to say as Barry pulled out and laid down beside me.

"Come here" Barry pulled me into an embrace as we were coming down from our high. "I love you y/n" Barry whispered into my hair.

"I love you too Barry" I kissed his neck before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
